Demon
The second name of this boss is Lava Isle The is an enemy hero from Lost Realm. * Demon's are found in Here Be Demon events in Lost Realm and Wretched Gorges and Team Dungeon *In the Lost Realms, Here Be Demon, a Demon has a damage cap of 60,000. *In the Lost Realms, a Demon can sometimes "Have Mobs" which refers to Heroes accompanying and assisting it. * Demon's cannot be stunned. *These Demons have 1 of 4 differents skills : Damage Reduction , High Damage , Stuns targets or Deflect damage Demon Types Deflect Damage Demon Skill creates a shield that deflects damage back to attackers. * Deflect Demon's shield can be removed by Pixie's skill's proc or Arctica's skill's proc Frost Breath until the Demon's next proc. Reduce Damage Demon Skill proc causes all nearby attackers DMG (including DMG from their skills) to be reduced to 0 for an extended period. * While Demon's damage reduction is active, it can be removed (disabled) by Pixie's skill's proc or Arctica's skill's proc Frost Breath until the Demon's next proc. Stun Demon Skill stuns all nearby enemies and issues massive damage. Huge Damage Demon Does huge damage to all enemies nearby. Demon Types Skill Overview Here Be Demon Details Strategies for Here Be Demon * A Pixie or Arctica can be used to remove Damage Reduction and Deflective DMG from the related Demons. * An Aries with Revite 5/5 in a front row can be used to stop a Demon from proc'ing in the opening rounds. * Debuffers such as Moltanica, Santa Boom, Shaman and Frost Witch. * Scatter teams and Phantom King can be used to reduce Demon's energy bar so that it cannot proc or is delayed from proc'ing. * Immunity Heroes such as Warlock and Death Knight can be used to protect some heroes from Stun's. * Skull Knight proc's enables it to partially withstand deflected damage for an extended period. * The freeze from Arctica's skill Frost Breath affects Demons. There are 3 common strategies used: # Scatter Teams # Debuffing (reducing Demon's ATK and ATK Speed) # Blocking (disabling the Demon's ability to proc) 1. Scatter Introduction to the use of scatter For scatter to be effective you need to reduce the targets energy (such as Demon's) at a greater rate than it increases. The objective of using a scatter team with a Demon is to have the Demon's energy level under 100% when it is ready to proc, or, to slow it down enough to cause long gaps between proc's. There are a number of critical points that need be understood about a hero using Scatter: :* Scatter only works when the hero attacks (and not when attacked), so: ::# A heroes ATK SPD plays a major role in how effective / ineffective the scatter will be. ::# In generally, Scatter is much more effective on heroes with high ATK SPD's and / or an ATK SPD that are increased by Berserk. ::#In general, Scatter is not as effective on heroes with low (slow) ATK SPD's. ::#Scatter is more effective where your hero has a higher ATK SPD than its target and less effective when the target has a higher ATK SPD than your hero. ::# Buffing (increasing) a heroes ATK SPD's from something like a Pumpkin Dukes skill / proc which increases ATK SPD's of all friendly heroes will drastically improve the effectiveness of a Scatter. ::# Slowing down a targets ATK SPD also increases the effectiveness of the use of scatter. ::# Hero's like Pixie who have a slow ATK SPD (operating 1,600ms) will result in a slower energy reduction, ie, 5/8 Scatter = 25% every 1.6 secs = average 15.625% / sec (25% / 1.6) without attack and 6.25% / sec with attack ( 25%-15% / 1.6 ). :* Increasing the ATK SPD of a hero with Scatter will increase how much it reduces a targets energy every second for a Scatter level 3/8 or higher. :* A scatter level 2/8 or lower will not reduce the targets energy but it will reduce how much it energies by from each of your hero's ATK's and 3/8 will only result in increase in targets energy from each of your ATK's. :* Scatter only works on the hero you are attacking. So if a HBD (Here Be Demon) has Mobs, and you will typically be engaging the mobs first, then the scatter will not be operating on the demon will you are fighting an mobs and will only come into operating on the demon once you are actually attacking it. :* Scatter does NOT operate with proc / skill DMG, but, scatter stills operates through ATK's that are buffed by skills / procs. This means that: ::# DMG from a skill / proc will increase each target(s) energy by 15% and scatter will not not be applied for this energy increase / proc event. ::# The increase in a targets energy does not occur because the skill proc'd (activated / occured). The increase in energy will only occur if the target receives DMG / stun from the skill / proc. This means that skills / proc's that debuffs, debuff, and other non-DMG'ing things, will not increase a targets energy because of these unless the skill / proc issues DMG /stun to a target. ::# With the exception of Minotaur Chieftain, stuns are counted as DMG and so increase targets energy by 15%. ::# DoT and Rapid Dot (Damage over Time) skills / proc's such as with Santa Boom, Immortep, Snowzilla, Ghoulem and Vlad Dracula will severely undermine and comprise the effectiveness of scatters as DoT results in a rapid increase in the targets energy without scatter being applied. ::# Scatter works with skills / proc that buff (increase) ATK's / ATK SPD, such as Cupid, Pumpkin Duke, Skull Knight and Druid etc. When a skill / proc increases ATK's / ATK SPD, that part of the skill / proc is considered as part of the standard ATK's and not a proc / skill DMG because it is operating as part of the standard ATK's and not as DMG done separately from the Hero's ATK's. ::# Scatter is very ineffective against heroes with have rapid energising such as Harpy Queen, Dread Drake. Calculating the your Teams Scatter effectiveness The per second Scatter efficiency for each hero can be simplified as Scatter% - 15% * [[Attributes#Attack Speed|'APS' (Attacks Per Second)]]. But for a more accurate figure you need to round up ATK SPD to the nearest 200ms and take into account any ATK SPD buffs (increases) that typically come from a Berserk Talents/Crest and Pumpkin Duke proc's. This can be calculated with the following formula: = ( Scatter Level % - 15% ) * 500 / RoundUp( ATK SPD / 200 / (1+ Berserk ) / (1 + ATK SPD Buffs ) ) or: \mathrm{ \text{Per Sec Scatter Effeciency} = \begin{align} \qquad \frac{(\ \color{Blue} \mathbf{Scatter\ Level\ \%} \color{Black} - 15\%\ ) * 500} {RoundUp \Biggl( \begin{align} \dfrac{ \color{Orange} \mathrm{ATK\ SPD} \color{Black} \ /\ 200}{\dfrac{1+ \color{Purple} \mathrm{Berserk\%} \color{Black} \ }{\ 1 + \color{Magenta} \mathrm{ATK\ SPD\ Buffs \color{Black} \ } }} \end{align} \Biggr) } \end{align} } The work out how efficient your base scatter will be (just for the attack part of your heroes before any DMG'ing skill / procs), you need to work this out for ALL friendly heroes in the battle, that is yours and whoever you are teaming up with. * Having some high Scatter talent / crests on some heroes and not on others can undermine the effectiveness of using scatter. * Use of DoT / rapid DoT (Damage over Time) heroes can severely undermine / compromise the use of scatter even when high level ATK SPD / Berserks are in use. Understanding Energy and Demons A Demon's energy increase by 15: * every time it ATK's ::*''this means that slowing down a Domon's ATK SPD will reduce the speed it energises from its own ATK's.'' :* every time it is attacked :* every time it receives DMG from a proc (skill) ::* attack buffs do not count as attacks and proc DMG] ::* proc DMG] from Aries and MC do not increase energy A Demon does not increase energy from: * Debuffs such as slow downs and ATK reductions * Aries and MC proc's (skill) ? ? Each hit by hero or demon adds 15 energy to the demon. An effective scatter team must reduce energy by over 90 points alone or 165 points with a friend and not have any continuous hitters like snowzilla or vlad. When choosing a friend with a scatter team, avoid continuous hitters. Note that skills and talents which damage the demon also grant it energy. Since Santa has the same cooldown as Aries, it is possible to have Santa on a scatter team as long as Aries, Cupid (to synchronize) and PD all have 7+ skill. Ghoulem requires a higher skill Aries. Pixie has natural 5/8 scatter, but most scatter teams have at least one hero with 6+ scatter. 2. Debuffing ? 3. Blocking The objective of blocking is to use an Aries and debuffers to disable to Demon from every proc'ing. This has an advantage over scatter teams in that you are not restricted to only heroes with scatter with low Skill DMG Rates, can use heroes with high Skill DMG rates such as Santa Boom, and blocking teams are often more than capable of dealing with mobs whereas scatter is often not. An effective team setup for tackling virtually all Demon types may consist of the following: * 1 x Aries 8+/10 with Revite 5/5 in FRONT ROW - the Revite and front row placing is essential. * 1-2 x Moltanica's 7+/10 (use of Revite can be of help) * 1-2 x Santa Boom's 7+/10 (use of Revite can be of help) * 2 x Pumpkin Duke's to ensure max stacking (use of Revite can be of help) * 1-2 x Cupid's - it has been found that using 2 Cupids can actually be critical in success against strong Demon's * Typically at least 1 Healer if the battle is going to be extended. The key to effectively overcoming a Demon seems to be the use of high level Aries with Revite 5/5 and then ensuring that debufs activate long before Aries first proc wears off and that the debuffers ATK SPD is also pushed to max before this as well. Design History Gallery new LR boss.png|New Lost Realm Boss Sneak Peek lr boss promotion.jpg|Lost Realm Boss Promotion Category:Lost Realm Category:Legendary